walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 31
Issue 31 is part 1 of Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life. Plot Synopsis Martinez is guarding the Woodbury fences, an unnamed survivor comes to tell him that The Governor wants to see him. Martinez wonders what it could be and leaves, leaving also the unnamed man to guard the fences. In the hospital, Rick's bandage is being changed by Dr. Stevens. He asks if he has to stay in that room, and Dr. Stevens recommends that, he has a bad injury which can still infect. Rick asks is it possible to escape, Dr. Stevens says he wouldn't mind, he'd come with him, but the guards are watching all the doors constantly. Suddenly, fighter named Harold comes in. He needs to be patched up, and asks Rick if he's coming to watch. He's not, and he says he's missing a lot. Another arena fighter named Eugene arrives and asks angrily where Harold is. Harold has had his teeth knocked out, but he apologizes and says he's a getting rematch. Eugene says sorry isn't going to cover it and stabs him in the neck. Harold is bleeding profusely and Dr. Stevens needs Rick's help to get him to the bed. Eugene leaves, and Harold bleeds to death. After Harold's death, The Governor talks to Michonne. He needs a replacement, and wants it to be Michonne. Bruce Cooper gives her katana back, and says that Eugene might kill her, but he doesn't want her to kill him. The Governor gives her twenty minutes to decide. Again at the hospital, Martinez shows up. He sees Rick's hand, and asks who did that to him. Rick tries to attack him and says Martinez handed him to that psycho. Dr. Stevens forces them to stop and leads Martinez to the door. Martinez says that The Governor wants Dr. Stevens to be happy, and he says he is. The Woodbury people are preparing for fight of Eugene and Michonne. The Governor is especially excited for the fight. The fight begins, Michonne swiftly kicks Eugene in the groin and then cuts his head off. The Governor is furious and says he's going to kill her. She starts cutting zombies heads off and Gabe knocks Michonne out. The Governor goes inside and takes Michonne's katana from Cooper and is about to kill her. Back at hospital, Dr. Stevens needs to rest and goes home. Alice is left to watch Rick, and he asks if they are in a relationship. Alice says no, that she's single. Rick tells her that he has a wife, and Alice talks about how she started to learn more about medicine. Lastly, Rick mentions his wife is pregnant. Alice doesn't have time to say anything, when Martinez comes in and tells Rick that he's saving his life by escaping. Credits *Rick Grimes *Glenn *Michonne *Philip (a.k.a. The Governor) *Gabe *Bruce Cooper *Caesar Martinez *Harold *Eugene *Dr. Stevens *Alice *Several Woodbury citizens Deaths *Harold *Eugene Trivia External links *The Walking Dead #31 Review, Ain't It Cool News, Ambush Bug, (September 20, 2006). Category:Walking Dead Issues